TAMURA
|Birth place = Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Kazuhiro Tamura TAMURA |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Minoru Tanaka Takao Omori Tadami Fukawa U-FILE CAMP Dojo |othertrainer = |debut = September 17, 2003 |retired = }} , currently known as TAMURA is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling HEAT UP, where he is the owner of the company and he was the inaugural and two times HEAT UP Universal Champion and one time HEAT UP Universal Tag Team Champion. Tamura also worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) where he is a former Gaora TV Champion. Tamura his also known for the time he work at STYLE-E Pro Wrestling, holding three times the STYLE-E Openweight Championship and the winner of the 2010 E-1 Climax. Professional wrestling career Early career Tamura started training in the U-FILE CAMP Dojo but after Minoru Tanaka's marriage with Tadami Fukawa he started to traning under their guidance and would later train under Takao Omori's guidance too and he would later make his debut in Pro Wrestling Crusaders on September 17, 2003 and would later in that year he moved to STYLE-E. STYLE-E Pro Wrestling (2004-2012) On March 21, 2004 Tamura scored his first win in STYLE-E defeating Masato Saeki. On September 29 Tamura participated in the E-1 Climax 2004 defeating Hajime Moriyama but he advanced to the finals defeating Hidehisa Matsuda but he came to short when he lost in the final to Kyosuke Sasaki. In August 2006 he entered the tournament to became the 1 contender to the STYLE-E Openweight Championship but he lost Chon Shiryu in the 1st round. On April 21, 2007 Tamura won his first professional wrestling championship by defeating Isami for the STYLE-E Openweight Championship.He made 3 title defenses until he lost the title to Masa Takanashi on July 19, 2008. but he won the title back form Takanashi on February 21, 2009. On December 19 he lost the title to U-FILE graduate Masashi Takeda. In October to December 2010 he won the E-1 Climax by defeating Mitaro Fujita. In October to November 2011 Tamura and GENTARO participated in the tournament to crown the first STYLE-E Tag Team Champions but they lost in the semifinals to Ganbee Takanashi and Kenjiro Ohka. On December 15, 2012 he defeated Kenichiro Arai for STYLE-E Openweight Championship third and last time on the promotion last event. Guts World Pro Wrestling (2008, 2009-2014) On September 23, 2008 he made an appearance at Guts World teaming with Shota defeating Guts Ishijima and Leonardo Takatsu. One month late he received a shot at GWC Six Man Tag Team Championship with Shota and Masashi Takeda losing to Guts Ishijima, Leonardo Takatsu and Masked Mystery. He would later make appearances where he won the GWC Championship by defeating Daisuke on April 10, 2011 but he would lose back to him on October 16, 2011. Since then would make appearances until 2014 he would quit doing appearances to focus on his promotion. Pro Wrestling HEAT UP (2013-Present) Following the STYLE-E last event, he announced the creation of his promotion called Pro Wrestling HEAT UP. At the promotion first event Kazuhiro Tamura and Kenichiro Arai losing to Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto on January 31, 2013. In March to April Tamura and Amigo Suzuki won the first Powerful Tag Tournament on April 25, 2015. On January 7, 2016 he defeated Kenichiro Arai to become the first HEAT UP Universal Championship. In February to March Tamura and Mineo Fujita won the second Powerful Tag Tournament on March 19, 2016. On January 19, 2017 after a title defense against Rocky Kawamura after that he announced that he was going to participate in the 2017 Powerful Tag Tournament with Fuminori Abe. After almost two years with the title, Tamura lost the HEAT UP Universal Championship to Nori da Funky Shibiresasu, ending his reign in 688 days. On June 23, 2018 Tamura and Tatsumi Fujinami defeated Kenichiro Arai and Hide Kubota to win the HEAT UP Universal Tag Team Championships. On May 19, 2019 Tamura and Fujinami lost the titles to Daisuke Kanehira and Joji Otani. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) On January 2, 2016 he made his debut in AJPW teaming with Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto defeating Keiichi Sato, Yohei Nakajima and Yuma Aoyagi. On May 18 he formed the Axe Bombers with Takao Omori. Four days later they had been joined by Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. On June 9 Tamura defeated Yohei Nakajima to win the Gaora TV Championship but he lost back to Nakajima on June 15. In November Tamura and Daichi Kazato (the newest member of Axe Bombers) finished the 2016 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory with 4 points. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Minoru Special (Flying cross armbreaker) - adopted from Minoru Tanaka **Buzzsaw Kick (High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) *'Signature moves' **Axe Bomber (Crooked arm lariat) - adopted from Takao Omori **La Magistral **Triangle Figure Four (Figure-four leglock) **Wrist Cluch Fisherman Buster Championships and accomplishments * STYLE-E Pro Wrestling **STYLE-E Openweight Championship (3 times) **E-1 Climax (2010) * Guts World Pro Wrestling **GWC Championship (1 time) * All Japan Pro Wrestling **Gaora TV Championship (1 time) * Freelance Team Oita **FTO Independent Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Naoshi Sano *'Gatoh Move' **5th Go-Go Green Curry Koppun Cup (2017) - with Kotori *'Pro Wrestling HEAT UP' **HEAT UP Universal Championship (2 times, current) **HEAT UP Universal Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tatsumi Fujinami **Powerful Tag Tournament (2015) - with Amigo Suzuki **Powerful Tag Tournament (2016) - with Mineo Fujta **PWL World Championship *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'423' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 Category:Wrestlers Category:Style-E alumin Category:AJPW Roster Category:Heat Up Roster Category:U-FILE CAMP